Emotions
by izeitgeist
Summary: A simple order. Rape. Ulquiorra x Orihime


An Ulquiorra/Orihime fic. Contains mature content so please dont flame me after reading this. Enjoy!

SHE HAD TO PRETEND THAT SHE WAS EMOTIONLESS. She had to perfect that act to please Aizen-sama.

Orihime walked through the vast corridors of Huedo Mondo, looking downward as she moved and letting herself be a part of the silence that filled the place. Another meeting was over and she was now returning to her room. Aizen, Gin and all the other Arrancar were present. They wanted to know more about Ichigo. They wanted her to tell them his weaknesses, strengths and abilities.

She didn't want to answer those questions, the whole reason she came here was to protect her friends, not endanger them! Especially Ichigo. She reminded herself silently to never think about the orange haired teenager. It brought forth emotions. And Aizen-sama wanted herself to get rid of her emotions.

Just in the latest meeting, the brown haired man had told her that she wasn't working hard enough to get away from the things known as feelings. He said that he would have to do something about it and she had quietly agreed. Personally, she didn't know what he had in store for her but she would do what he wanted. He was her master, commander and-

"Woman", a voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up. Ulquiorra stood before her, his ghostly face as emotionless and pale as ever. The girl had once wondered about the green lines on his pace. Was it paint or was it natural? But it didn't matter now. Curiosity was another emotion.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama.", she bowed her head with her eyes closed in obedience for a second and reminded herself to keep her tone neutral.

"Aizen-sama has decided that your other emotions must be depleted by fear. Today. Follow me.", Without waiting for any response, the green eyed Arrancar began walking. Orihime followed suit. Was this some type of training? She wondered what was in store for her….Guess they had all seen through her act.

Minutes later, Inoue found herself in a room. She had never been there before. Her eyes explored it, taking in every detail. Not that there was much to take in. There was a window high up on the wall,so high that it was practically unnecessary for it to be there at all.

Apart from that, there was a huge bed in the corner of the room. It was either queen or king sized, she didn't know. She had never been good with bed sizes. However, that wasn't what caught her attention.

There was something silver on the bed. She wasn't quite sure of what it was but she had a guess that they were handcuffs.

"Get on the bed." Ulquiorra's voice cut the silence of the room. At first, she didn't move an inch. She was still staring at the silver things on the bed. What were they? On a keener observation, realization dawned upon the grey eyed girl that they _were_ hand-cuffs.

"I won't repeat myself", She obeyed him this time and sat on the edge of the bed. Was he going to whip her? Bruise her mercilessly? Or perhaps he would tickle her to death. So she would be afraid of tickles! But that's happiness…so she would be afraid of happiness! And then she'd be just like-HOLD ON! Her imagination was getting out of control again. Arrancar don't tickle. But then…what _was _he going to do? The totally clueless girl couldn't get the slightest idea.

Her question was answered when the green eyed Espada suddenly shoved her down so that she was now laying on the bed. Shock hit her a little too late as a second later, she felt his lips pressed against hers hard. So hard, that she felt almost all the blood being pressed out of her lips.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Rape. He was going to rape her! Training she didn't mind, but rape was out of the question! The orange haired girl lifted her arms in an attempt to push him off but the Arrancar was obviously too strong for someone like her.

In a flash, he had her arms pinned above her head and handcuffed to the bed. "You must obey Aizen-sama. This is his order."

Orihime began re-assuring herself, 'I-It wont be that b-bad. I'm protecting Kurosaki-kun, aren't I? I-If I follow Aizen-sama's orders…then t-they wont get killed. I have to pay for all the times they protected me.' "They" referred to all the people she left back in the living world. The whole reason she had left was to protect them. A part of her mind screamed at her to defend herself from this man, to tell him to do this in some other way. But she knew she couldn't. Her want for Ichigo's safety was more than her own. And besides, if Aizen had decided something, it _had_ to be done.

So weakly, she tried to return the kiss. As soon as she did, Ulquiorra thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of the sweet cavern quickly and harshly before ending the kiss to strip her of her clothing. Orihime wasn't scared. She was happy that she was protecting the man she loved. She didn't even blink once as the garments she wore was torn away, leaving her bare. Striping his own clothing, Ulquiorra got on top of her.

He moved in for one more bruising kiss and without waiting for any sound or reaction of either pleasure or pain, he thrust into her.

Suddenly, all thoughts of 'returning favours' and 'protecting' left her. She didn't want this anymore.

The girl tried to control herself but failed. The pain was too much. So tilting back her head, Orihime Inoue arched her back and let out a glass shattering scream. Ulquiorra grabbed her breast and dug his nails into the soft flesh. A punishment for her scream. He continued thrusting into her, not pausing for even a fraction of a second. Orihime's fear was rapidly increasing with ever passing second.

Thrust.

Scream.

Horror.

Pain.

Cry.

Fear.

Cut.

Bleed.

Bruise.

Terror.

RAPE.

And then it was déjà vu. The process repeated itself, the song of angst continued endlessly for seconds, minutes, hours.

Orihime had first jerked her hands against the handcuffs, and tried her best to get away from the Espada, tears streaming down her face and her eyes crunched shut the whole time. Her long silky hair flailed and jumped gracefully on its own accord as Orihime repeatedly banged her head against the mattress.

Then gradually, her screams reduced to sobs. And in another few minutes, she finally stopped, transforming her resistance to acceptance. The pain continued(after all, Ulquiorra has an Espada. And Espada would know how to endlessly give a person pain) but she was too used to it. The girl silently accepted her fate, her fear, her _punishment_. An order was an order. She was to rid her emotions whether she liked it or not. Inoue Orihime was shown that the hard way.

Then finally, when Ulquiorra thought he had successfully carried out his order, he stopped. The green eyed man didn't utter a word as he pulled out of her and began dressing up. Neither did Orihime.

As he shut the door and left to report to Aizen, Orihime began to dress herself. She was obviously to do the same. Report.

And when she was done dressing, the muttered out 2 words and nothing more as the final and most strongest thread of her emotions was severed.

"Gomenasai…Ichigo."

Her voice was perfectly neutral and there was no sign of life in her eyes. They were dull, and continued to be that way as she made her way to Aizen.

But this time, it wasn't an act.


End file.
